deliciousworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious World
Delicious World is a cooking-based time-management game produced by Gamehouse and released on June 19, 2019. The game follows a woman named Emily Napoli who travels the world cooking at many different restaurants. In-game, there are many customers, boosters, goals, food items, restaurants, and much more. Storyline The game follows Emily Napoli, who travels around the world cooking and making friends. There is a greater storyline involving Emily's long-lost love, Jean-Paul Fontaine, a 'frenemy' whom she later falls in love with, Emily's parents, and her best friend. ~ Emily's long-lost love, Jean-Paul Fontaine, never contacted her after she returned to America, saddening her. Jean-Paul is mentioned many times in the characters' dialogue, always saddening Emily. Emily works at Evelyn's Place, her mother's diner, where she creates a lavender tea syrup that places the diner in the top ten best restaurants in the town. Lobster's Paradise, the restaurant that won first place, offers Emily a job with them, and she accepts. There she finds Patrick, a man that she argued with at Evelyn's Place after he accidentally ruined her first batch of lavender syrup. They learn to work together and get along somewhat well. A letter from Jean-Paul arrives at Evelyn's Place! Frank and Evelyn don't know what to do with it, and when Evelyn catches Frank trying to open it, she lets him. When she realizes the nature of the letter, she tells Frank to take it to Emily. She sees it and tries to contact Jean-Paul. However, she realizes that he is now famous and can't be reached. When she realizes that he is hosting a cooking show in Paris, she decides to audition to see him again. Emily leaves for Paris but accidentally boards the plane to Italy.. Thankfully, she meets Alessandra and Carlo, two friends who offer Emily a job at their Italian restaurant Milano trattoria. She still worries as she needs to find a way to Paris before auditions in a week. more coming soon Restaurants There are many restaurants that Emily works at over the course of the game, including: * Evelyn's Place * Lobster's Paradise *Milano trattoria * * * * * * Characters * Emily Napoli - an Italian-Irish chef who travels the world cooking and meeting new people. She is also searching for and trying to meet up with her long-lost love from Paris, Jean-Paul Fontaine. * Evelyn Napoli - Emily's mother who owns a small diner called Evelyn's Place where she serves pancakes and coffee. She is always trying to protect Emily from heartbreak after Jean-Paul. * Frank - Emily's childhood best friend and a supporting character. He inadvertently leads Emily to make some of the decisions that she does in the game, and often supports her or comforts her. * Jean-Paul Fontaine - Emily's long-lost love from Paris. Emily was upset when he never contacted her when she returned to America, but it turns out his letter was lost in the mail. He is a famous chef, and Emily travels to Paris to audition for his cooking show to see him again. * Patrick O'Malley - a man that Emily ends up falling in love with. Before, they would argue because Patrick ruined Emily's syrup and she was holding a grudge against him; plus, he would frequently show up late to work. * Mr. Paradise - A very minor character, he is the owner of Lobster's Paradise. He often encourages Emily and approves of her leaving for Paris. * Mr. Smith works at the airport. * Alessandra - hiees Emily to work at her Italian restaurant when she takes a flight to Italy and not Paris as intended. * Carlo - Alessandra's best friend who also works at the trattoria. Goals Levels have multiple goals that, once achieved, let the player win the level. The goals are below. * Complete the level without burning any food. This could be achieved with the No Burn booster, too. * Complete the level without any customer getting impatient and leaving. By buying certain objects, customer patience can be increased. * Complete the level without removing an item from the tray. Basically, don't put the wrong item on the tray and have to remove it. * Complete the level under a time limit. There is usually another goal put with this one, such as receiving a certain number of coins. * Receive a certain number of coins. Generally, this goal has to be achieved under a time limit or with a limited amount of customers. * Receive a certain amount of golden hearts. A customer's golden hearts can't be restored, and the number of hearts they have left when their food is delivered is as much as you get. There is a certain number you have to collect in the level for this goal. * Deliver a certain number of meals. Generally, this goal is put with a time limit or a limited number of customers. Mechanics The game introduces many mechanics in the kitchen, such as: * Customers getting impatient. Each customer has three hearts that slowly disappear. Once all of the hearts are gone, the customer leaves. Food should be delivered to the customer before they grow impatient and leave. * Customers eating at tables. Customers can stand and order, then walk away when they receive their food, but some customers will sit at tables. Once customers are done eating, their table must be cleaned before anyone else can sit at it. * Cooking. The player will not actually cook, but rather, put the food on the grill/stove/etc. The player can also pour drinks that take a few seconds to be ready. * Burning food. Food has a timer, and once it is done, it goes into the 'overdone' timer. Once it reaches the end of that timer, it has burned, and it must be cleaned off of the stove/grill/etc. * Removing food from the tray. If the player places the wrong food on the tray, they can double-tap it to remove it from the tray. Many goals involve completing a level without removing anything from the tray. * Upgrading food and furniture. Food can be upgraded so that it: ** Doesn't take as long to prepare ** Costs more Furniture can be upgraded to: **Increase tips **Increase customer patience Category:Games Category:Delicious World